Of Cupcakes, Motherly Feelings, Fairy-tales, & Rings
by Silver Rayne Clouds
Summary: A Skyffrey story- When Jeffrey (finally) asks Skye to marry him, what will happen? Written for the lack of Skyffrey fluff.


**Hey so this idea came to me and I thought I'd give it a try. Now granted, I'm not the best author, and this is cliche and trite beyond belief, but I hope this will help the lack of Skyffrey (Skye X Jeffrey). **

**DISCLAIMER: Bast, my cat-laywer, is working on getting the Penderwicks for me. **

**Me: Bast how's it going?**

**Bast: Meow. **

**Me: Oh. Bast says that it isn't going so well. Something about angering the other lawyer by eating his pet mouse?**

**Bast: Mrrrow!  
Me: Chill Bast! Just do the disclaimers alright?!**

**Bast: Meow.**

**Me: Okay, Bast says that Rayne doesn't own the Penderwicks, or anything involved with them...and that she wants tuna. **

**Bast: Meow!**

**Me: No tuna Bast. You know it isn't good for your stomach.**

***Bast jumps onto the counter and smacks the tuna can to the floor, where it cracks open. She jumps down and begins to eat it.**

**Me: NOOO! BAST! *faces audience* Well, I have to fix this, I hope you enjoy the stor-No! Bast! No tuna!"**

* * *

"Rosy! The cupcakes!" Jane Penderwick shrieked as she stumbled down the stairs upon smelling the nearly burnt cupcakes. Rosy, who was normally the calm, focused, and most level-headed Penderwick sister, was currently in a state of distress. As the oldest sibling, the motherly feeling Rosalind was feeling at that moment was normal, but not to this extent.

"Rosy, I know your worried but honestly, it's not like Jeffrey's this horrible, evil, spy that only pretended to be our friend to kidnap- oh! Sabrina Starr! She'll-" Jane darted out of the room much to her sister's distress. Rosalind slipped on the oven mitt and pulled out the cupcakes. Carefully setting them on the stove top, she poked a toothpick into each one. It came out clean. She placed them onto the silver platter, leaving one for the smaller platter. The one that was to be given to Skye.

Jeffrey burst through the door. "Rosy! Are they done?" He spit out. His hair was ruffled and his tie was asked.

"Yes Jeffrey! And here's Skye's cupcake." She handed him the small platter. He dug into his tux pocket for the velvet box. After 5 minutes, the ring was in the cupcake and they were set.

"Good luck Jeffrey!" Rosalind called out to him as he left to find Skye. Wiping her hands on her apron she sighed. The motherly feeling was still there, but Jane was right. Jeffrey was good for Skye, and he would take care of he as he should. She took off her apron and headed to her room to put on a dress.

Batty Penderwick was happy for her sister. Sure, Skye wasn't one for romanticism- Jane was the romantic sister, but Batty was happy that Skye had gotten her fairy tale ending. Like the ones in the books that Rosalind used to read to her. Or the ones in Jane's Sabrina Starr books. Skye had gotten her fairy tale ending with Jeffrey, and that was all that mattered to Batty- that her family was happy.

"A toast- to love" Mr. Penderwick raised his glass into the air. "To love!" The Penderwicks (and honorary Penderwick) chorused.

"Cupcakes!" Claire rushed out of the house, the platters of cupcakes in her arms. "We have-"

"Arrruf!" Hound jumped, and the scene was what Jane would later describe as 'pure, mad, havoc'. The cupcakes and platter rose in the air as Claire fell to the ground, Hound on top of her. Then down went the cupcakes.

Rosalind, who had been the first to recover from her shock, ran over to Aunt Claire. "Aunt Claire! Are you okay?" After the family was assured that Aunt Claire, was indeed, okay, and that she was just covered in icing, and in shock from the event, they began to clean up the mess. 5 minutes later all but two cupcakes were in the garbage (after being inconspicuously and thoroughly checked by Jeffrey). Skye bent down and picked up a cupcake. It fell apart in her hands. The Penderwicks were silent.

Jeffrey took a deep breath and got down one one knee. "Skye Penderwick, you...your my everything. You mean more to me than soccer. Than music. Than anything. Our memories are- embedded into my mind. And I don't want to lose them. I don't want to lose you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life," He paused, and offered her the cupcake, "So...will you marry me?"

"No." This Jane described as world war 4, because world war 3 was if Rosalind ever found out how Batty's wings had actually torn (by eacaping the bull at Arundel, and not getting stuck in prickers)

"NO!? SKYE PENDERWICK! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Rosalind, who, for one was always calm, screamed at her sister.

"No Rosy. I'm not."

Jeffrey was devastated, "You don't want to marry me? I thought-"

"I do!" Sky cut him off, "But...well..."

"Your not ready?" Iantha guessed.

"No..."

"It wasn't romantic enough?" Jane asked.

"No! I- I- I don't-" Skye stuttered.

"For heavens sake Skye! Spit it out already!" Jane shrieked.

"I don't want to be Mrs. Skye _Tipton!_ The name- _Tipton_, I-"

"That's it?" Jeffery was now smiling.

"Yeah..."

"Well then, Skye Penderwick, will you marry me? And you'll be Skye Penderwick, and I'll be Jeffrey Tipton- Penderwick."

Skye grinned, "Yes."

Although his friends, and Jane, and even Skye teased Jeffrey relentlessly about his 'maiden name' (because he was Jeffrey Tipton-Penderwick after all) Jeffrey knew it was worth it, and he wouldn't trade that moment for the world.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it! It wasn't my best, but I think it deserves something. A review or two possibly? Till next time, Rayne **

**Me: BAST! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Bast: Meow.**


End file.
